


Bite the fist

by Fawkespryde



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Basically tamto fucks up two guys for harming buck, GTA AU, I love me some protective tamto, M/M, The ship is there just tilt your head to the side and squint, gunshow, honestly, poly gunshow is the best timeline, seriously I will man the poly gunshow till it sinks my dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: He's seen as the one with the hot temper for a reason. Because he's not the eye of a hurricane like Bed or the calm before the storm like Criken.He is a pure, unrelenting force to behold. Burning as red as the colour he is known for and if anyone even dares to glance in his boys direction, you'll know why 'Hell hath no fury like a pissed of Tomato."





	Bite the fist

Tomato found himself in a sticky situation while driving back from a bar with his friend, Buck. Both had called it an early night. Both had said their goodbyes and walked out together. 

It was just lucky that had them leaving together instead Tomato staying in the bar while Buck left. Or maybe it had been fate that had Tomato decide against waiting outside of the convenience store for Buck. It must have been some interfering force that set alarm bells ringing in his head when fifteen minutes passed and there had been no sign of Buck yet. There must have been someone watching over him because as soon as he stepped in the door, he saw the gravity of the situation in the store and ducked behind a shelf before he was seen.

There were two men, both wearing dark clothes and balaclavas that hid their features from view. Buck and three others were laid out on their bellies, hands over their head and not making any attempts to move as the two thieves threatened the man behind the counter. The tag on his chest indicated he was a part time employee and judging from his expression had never dealt with something like this before.

One thief looked a bit too prepared for this hold up, every inch of skin and definable feature hidden away behind dark folds of clothes and gloves. He held an uzi that looked almost custom made at the storekeeper still pleading for his life. 

The one, tall, white and obviously high on some sort of bad mixture, stood over Buck’s form swinging a large bat with a fuck-off amount of nails hammered through it like some sort of improvised zombie bat. One of his boots were planted on Buck’s lower back, keeping him pinned on the floor and Tomato’s vision almost clouded over in rage at the sight of another boot sized bruise forming on Buck’s hand. 

He watched the bat wielding man's shoulders tremble with a small wheeze of breath and he kept wiping off his face with the back of his gloved hand. Symptoms of withdrawal, he took note of that.

Tomato took one look at the situation and quickly calculated a few key details as he plotted out what to do next. Whatever he did, he had to do it fast enough to get the gun out of play, ensure that Buck got out of there safely and take out the tweaked out thief who undoubtedly would be the most unpredictable detriment to the whole thing. The bat wielding man was a wildcard that he'd have to look out for.

Pulling out his phone, he eyed the numbers printed on the outside of the storefront and dialled them in. He clicked ‘call’ and hide the phone between two boxes of cereal on the shelf. As the front desk phone rang, he fell into a crouch and crawled to the end of the aisle, ready to move at the first signs of distraction.

“What the fuck is that?!” The first thief demanded, tilting his gun to the side to indicate his irritation. “Did you fucking call someone?!?!” 

The store owner shook his head back and forth, tears in his eyes. “N-no.. It’s probably a-a customer just calling…”

“Or maybe, you think we're fucking stupid and you decided to alert the cops.”

“No.. please.. There's no silent alarm, I swear!” The employee was sobbing at this point, his voice heavy with wet tears.

“Fuck, you better hope that there aren't any cops out there. Or you'll be leaving this place with a toe tag.” He stepped around the counter and without taking his eyes off the employee, lifted the phone off its cradle and held it up to his ear. “Hello??...”

Tomato took that moment to slide into the next aisle. He couldn't see what was going on now but could hear the sound of something heavy meeting skin. There was a groan of pain and a thud as the store owner went down like a sack of potatoes.

“There's no one on the fucking phone!! You playing me for a fool?!” The gunman yelled at his buddy, slamming the receiver onto the table with a horrible crack.

“M, go check the front. I don't want any fucking surprises.. and for fucks sake, stop scratching.”

“First you put me on bitch duty and now this?” The trembling addict walked over to the door and glanced around the parking lot. “Dev, there's no one out here man.”

“What the fuck did I say about using names?!?”

‘Apparently it’s amateur hour.‘ Tomato let out a quiet sigh, relieved that this ‘crew’ wasn't very well put together. He listened to them bicker back and forth for a long moment before kicking a bag of chips on the shelf next to him. The sound of it hitting the ground called the gunman's attention in his direction.

“The fuck- Who's there?” The sound of his steps easily gave away how far away he was and Tomato watched the shadow of his feet move below the shelves and to the edge of the aisle. 

Just as the front of the uzi came around the corner and pointed into the aisle, Tomato acted.

He grabbed below the barrel with one hand and lifted it upwards and away from his body. He followed the motion with his other arm coming close to his chest, the point of his elbow being used to strike out in a jabbing motion to catch him off guard. The attack connected perfectly with the gunman's throat and as he let out a winded gasp, Tomato tore the uzi from his grip. He managed to close the space between them, take control of the gun and knock the wind out of hooded thief, all without having a single bullet fired.

‘Dev’ stumbled back a step as his weapon was turned against him and his head lurched back as the magazine connected with his temple. Once down on one knee, Tomato finished him off with a squeeze of the trigger. 

 

The gun may have looked custom made but it was definitely a piece of junk judging by the horrible recoil. He got three shots on his mark before the barrel started to arch upwards towards the ceiling. Tomato released the trigger almost as quickly as he pulled it and turned his attention to the man with the bat. 

The junkie had lounged around the corner at the sound of fighting and came to face Tomato just as he filled his buddie with lead. He seemed to think twice about the situation and rose the bat up in a ‘hold up’ gesture. “W-wait.. it doesn't have to be like this.” He looked as though he were about to give up. Tomato could care less. No one hurt his boys and walked away unscathed. He would rain down hell upon anyone who even looked at any of them sideways.

“Should have thought about that before you bruised my boy.” Without another word, he pulled the trigger again and this time, held it down until the clip was fully emptied. He continued to shoot the dark garbed figure as he collapsed to the ground, the body still lurching with every bullet impact. Blood went flying in every which way until the gun finally clicked signalling that it was empty. The last bullet casing went clinking to the ground just as the widening red pool around the robbers body had expanded the width of the aisle.

“Buck!” He called out over his shoulder, lowering the gun to his side. He heard a shuffling of sneakers on tiles and from around the corner came a bruised but very much alive Buck. He had a cut on his lower lip and a purpling mark along one cheek that already looked like it was starting to swell. Despite looking like he had gone through hell and back, the man was smiling up at him like a puppy dog with big round eyes. “I knew you'd come in after me. Thanks Tamto.”

Tomato tried to look upset and succeeded on giving a sour expression for all of two seconds before it melted at the sight of his boy, still alive. “What is it with you and always getting into trouble. Never mind, don't answer that.” He stroked a thumb over the cut on Buck’s lip, taking in the way the other scrunched up his face in pain. His finger pulled away from the wound red with blood. “That’s pretty deep. Well take care of it when we get back.”

“Alright, now listen up.” Tomato yelled to address the other hostages, knowing that they couldn't see him over the aisles while they were laid out on the ground. “I just saved your asses from these two fuckers so I expect that you all are very grateful that you are alive and they are dead. As such, I’m going to walk out the door and your going to keep your eyes to the ground until I do. Alright?”

Hearing no complaints from the remaining hostages, he grabbed Buck and pulled him close to his side, one arm curled protectively around him. He only stopped to collect his phone still hidden on the shelf as they slipped outside into the night. There wasn’t a moment to waste and they both made a bolt to their car and took off, turning away from the intersection just as two police cruisers were pulling into the parking lot.

Tomato drove one handedly, the other gently cupping Buck’s cheek despite his wince of pain. He needed to touch him, make any sort of physically contact to remind him that his boy was here, safe with him.

“You really fucked those guys up back there.” Buck commented, bouncing in his seat. He had the uzi rested in three parts on his lap and looked as though he were examining it for anything salvageable. “Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Tomato.”

Tomato smirked at that, turning the car into the driveway of the Sideshow household. “They can put a hundred fuckers between me and you guys and I'll still tear them down.” His grin turned jagged as he spoke.

Buck leaned his head on his shoulder once the car was parked and the keys were out of the ignition. They sat there in comfortable silence for the longest time. “I know you would. That's why I love you, you crazy vegetable.”

“Tomatoes are fruit.”

Buck grinned. “Are you now?” His laughter turned painful at the shove he received. “Ow ow, ok. Don't hurt me, I'm injured.”

“And who's fault is that?” Tomato asked, as he unlocked the front door. The minute he stepped over the threshold, Bed’s cat was rubbing against his legs.

Buck let out a defeated ‘touche’ and hopped up the front steps two at the time in order to catch up to Tomato. They were home, safe and sound once again.

***

First of my gta au drabbles. Most will be short and sweet like this since I have a few over the top heists for these guys to pull off in later parts. I was going to put up some more nsfw but it doesn't look like it was well received on tumblr so I'll hold off on that until later. Maybe when I'm feeling better… going through a bit of a rough grind right now and needed writing to focus my mind. With that being said, have an ideas for heists or stunts that these boys can pull off, let me know. My schedule is open.


End file.
